The Elven Maiden
fenced |next = Ahdarji's Heirloom |reward = 100 2 Infamy Advance to Bandit rank |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild quest }} The Elven Maiden is a quest in . The Thieves Guild has a need to "acquire" Llathasa's Bust from her tomb. Walkthrough Armand Christophe gives the Hero the task of stealing Llathasa's Bust, and will send them to Cheydinhal. Travel to Cheydinhal and speak with the beggars marked on the map. If their disposition towards the Hero is high enough, they will tell them to look in the chapel. Go to the Cheydinhal chapel and enter the Undercroft down the stairs. Be cautious, as there is a guard posted. It is recommended to sneak past. If they are noticed by the guard, she will become hostile and attack them. If the Hero escapes after being seen, the guards will attack the chapel guard. It is advised to avoid looting the tomb of Llathasa Indarys, as her ghost will come out and attack the Hero. Travel back to the Imperial City Waterfront. It will be discovered that the guards, including Hieronymus Lex, have overrun the place, and have issued an arrest warrant for Armand, who has gone into hiding. Find some of the other Thieves' Guild members and ask what has happened. They will tell the Hero that Methredhel is looking for them. She is actively seeking them out to give an update on the situation. She can be located in the Shack for Sale or inside her own house. Alternatively, the Hero can wait, and she will eventually appear. Upon being questioned, it will become clear that the job was an elaborate charade designed to expose the Hero and, in turn, frame a traitor in the Thieves' Guild, a Dunmer named Myvryna Arano, the same woman who delivers the invitations to the Thieves' Guild. The same stolen item that revealed her treachery is now to be used to turn Lex against her. Methredhel wants the Hero to frame her for the crime by placing the bust in a cupboard at her house. The swarm of guards will continue to bolt throughout the Waterfront area, and Lex will remain in constant line of sight, so a high sneak skill will be required to enter Myvryna Arano's house unseen. The guards thin out but do not disperse entirely, even after several days. Be careful to not be seen breaking into her house. Invisibility and/or chameleon effects may be preferable to stealth alone. Once inside, place the statuette in "Myvryna's Cupboard", which is the cupboard nearest the door and next to her bed. Go outside and find Lex. If his disposition is low towards the Hero, he will not believe the story. However, once it is at least 71, the Hero can convince him that Myvryna stole the bust and to search Myvryna's house. After finding the bust, Lex will confront her. However, despite trying to defend herself and even mention that the Hero is the real thief, Lex will not believe her, and will arrest her for the theft. Return to the Garden of Dareloth and speak to Armand next midnight. He will give the Hero the reward money, and explain the reason why they used them in such a way. Journal Trivia *The Waterfront Tax Records stolen in the quest "Untaxing the Poor" shows that Myvryna Arano was "exempted," leaving a clue for this quest. Bugs *When Lex confronts Myvryna Arano, he may walk in, check the cupboard, start talking, and then walk out. The Hero will become stuck, as it is meant to be a cutscene. However, it does not have an ending, leaving no other choice but to reload. **On the version of the game, one can open the console (~ or `) and type in "enableplayercontrols" (without quotation marks) to re-enable movement. Armand might not show, however. If this happens, try looking for him in either the basement of the westernmost warehouse on the waterfront or in his house, north of where he is supposed to show. users can also use the console command "player.moveto 352A0" to move to wherever Armand is. *After the Hero has told Lex about Myvryna and he goes in the house, he may randomly disappear, and end up somewhere near Bravil. *If caught stealing the bust, the Hero will receive a bounty, yet no guards are hostile. However, one cannot fast travel, rest, or sleep. *Sometimes, Lex seems to be sucked into an alternate Oblivion. This happens when the Hero resists arrest when getting caught trying to break into the house. If playing on , one can fix this by using the console. The commands are: <~> prid MoveTo Player <~> Replace with 34879 (also to note <> should be removed). This causes Lex to spawn directly in front of the Hero, and the quest will be able to be completed. * Upon the Hero approaching Lex for the first time, one member of the Imperial Watch will die. es:La doncella élfica ru:Эльфийская девица de:Die Elfenjungfrau Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Quests